Teen Titans Season 6  Episode 1: Moving On
by TeenTitansBeyond
Summary: Basically starts off where "Things Change" ended. The team returns from a total loss against the White Creature, and worst of all Robin is having a temper tantrum  like ususal xD . When Beast Boy returns from Murakami High and his leader isn't happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On picks up where "Things Change" left off. The whereabouts on the White creature shall still be a mystery for the time being, in this episode there won't be many fighting scenes (sorry..). Just post a comment saying if you think I should continue, I'm new to so NO MEAN COMMENTS! (Beast Boy may seem slightly out of character, due to the fact his love has moved on.)**

The team had just returned from a long and grueling fight, one in which they had no idea who they were facing against. The unknown being was referred to as the White Monster by Jump City locals. The White Monster appeared under mysterious circumstances at a new construction site in Jump City, where it attacked the Titans right after they had returned from their conflict with the Brotherhood of Evil. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire continued to follow the vile creature, chasing it all around Jump City. When they finally cornered this creature in a recycling plant, they found it difficult to defeat it and it somehow miraculously disappeared. By the time Beast Boy rejoined them after spending some time following around a supposed Terra look-alike, the Titans had by now been agitated with their failure and returned back to their headquarters.

Robin slammed his fist on the table out of pure anger. He didn't take defeat lightly, and the rest of the team knew that. "I can't believe that thing got away!" He shouted angrily.

"Robin, please try and calm down. I reassure you we shall be victorious in capturing this creature." said Starfire quietly.

"How can I?" he said, "There's an unknown creature running amuck in **our **town."

Suddenly the main room doors opened and in walked Beast Boy, everything went quite and no one said a word. The majority of the team felt bad for him, they knew he was so eager in locating Terra. Except Robin, who was furious that Beast Boy didn't stick with the group throughout the whole mission.

"Where were you, Beast Boy?" asked Robin sternly.

But Beast Boy stayed silent.

"I asked you something Beast Boy, as your leader I demand to know where you were!" He yelled, fists tightened and teeth clenched.

"I was out looking for Terra, I know you guys think I'm making this up but I'm not! I saw her, I honestly saw her with my two eyes!" he yelled back at Robin.

"We needed your help Beast Boy! We're facing a villain that can adapt its body structure to the properties of any material it comes in contact with!" Robin said narrowing his eyes.

"Perhaps, we shall partake in watching World of Fungus on TV?" said Starfire trying to change to subject.

"That sounds wonderful." Raven said walking out of the room, wishing for some peace and quiet in her very own room.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." The green fellow exited the main room, and Robin chasing after him.

"Beast Boy! Don't walk away or else you're-" The Boy Wonder was cut off by his cybernetic friend.

"Robin, you need to calm down. I'm sure Beast Boy will be back to normal tomorrow."

"You'd better hope so." He replied and stormed off to his study room.

Cyborg sighed and looked back over at Starfire, who was by now fixing up a bowl of fresh glorg.

**Thats Chapter One so far.. so whadda think? I know I'm not the best writer, but this is how I pictured Season 6 to start. I am neutral in shipping, I like all shipping (I shall incorporate a few odd ships as well such as BBStar). If you have any ideas please comment below! I'll be sure to think about them! and please NO MEAN COMMENTS! **


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy couldn't stop thinking about her. Terra was fun, pretty, smart, and the only girl that really understood him. She couldn't get enough of his jokes, laughing at every single one. She even ate Starfire's tamaranian slop called "glorg", and was an awesome teammate. But Terra was also insecure, timid, and hesitant when it came to her powers. That led to her betrayal, and eventually her demise.

Curled up in the corner of his sleeping quarters, Beast Boy in his canine form began to whimper. He felt lonely once more; he had never really gotten over Terra. But the Brotherhood of Evil kept his mind off of her for awhile, at least. Until he saw her off in the distance when the team was going against the still unknown white creature.

"Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory…"

Those words echoed throughout his mind, and he shut his eyes picturing her. The green dog morphed back to his normal state and sat on the bed silent, remembering all the times he spent with her.

"Terra.." His eyes filled with tears, but he held them back. "Dude, you got to get over her!" But somehow he just could persuade himself to move on.

He opened his door and headed toward Terra's room, when the door opened he saw none other than Slade. His eyes widened then narrowed, his fists tightened, and teeth clenched.

"Slade..."

"Hello Beast Boy, I've been expecting you for some time now. I see you encountered my decoy yesterday, and let me say I'm impressed. The anger you hold, you could very well be my next apprentice-".

"DUDE! NEVER! I know what you did to Terra and I'm not falling for it!-" suddenly the green lad was interrupted by a partially demonic young lady.

"Beast Boy?.." she arched an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you talking to?".

"Raven, it's Slade he's here!" Beast boy turned his head back to Slade, who had vanished. "He was here just a second ago! DUDE! I'm not joking."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure he was, do you need someone to talk to? I'm sure Starfire would gladly let you pour out your feelings for that traitor." She folded her arms.

"She wasn't a traitor, Terra was our friend!"

"Yeah, all of my friends would exploit my secrets and nearly kill me." She glared back at Beast Boy, who had by now sat down and stared at the heart shaped craft he made for Terra. When she realized what she had said she sat next to Beast Boy. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said all of that. I know she was special to you. But you have to let her go, I would know I left Azarath behind along with my Mother."

Beast Boy nodded, "I know Terra is happy at Murakami High. I should accept that, and always keep her in my heart, thanks Rae." He gave her friendly hug.

Raven feeling quite awkward, replied. "uhh, your welcome?.. now get off of me!" She walked out of the room and Beast Boy was left to reflect.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven walked into the main room and sat on the sofa to read from one of her interesting horror novels. She had read through several chapters, until the siren sounded off.

"Ohh, great." She sighed and levitated over to the monitors next to Robin. "What's going on now? I was in the middle of a very gory."

"I'm sorry Raven, but your odd taste in literature is going to have to wait." He replied typing in several coordinates, to program into his R-cycle. "It seems our little 'friend' is back, it's near the pier."

"Well? let's go kick some bad guy butt!" Beast Boy chimed in, acting like his old self.

"See Man, I told ya he'd be back to normal!" Cyborg grinned, "That'll be twenty-five bucks!"

Robin growled under his breath, and handed over the money. Raven arched an eyebrow, and then narrowed her eyes at them, obviously disappointed.

"I can't believe you'd bet on someone's feelings.. That's low even if it is over Beast Boy." Raven followed Starfire and Beast Boy out the door.

When the team reached the pier they exited from the T-car , they saw nothing suspicious except a plain brick wall.

"Friends, when did they construct this structure of bricks?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "I'm guessing their building a new uhh, brick wall?"

Suddenly the brick wall grew a face, and the bricks disappeared. All that was before them was a gigantic white creature, and it lunged at Starfire holding her down with its enhanced strength.

"Please, get off of me! I mean no harm." He pleaded and tried to break out of it's grasp.

"But it does.." Robin lunged at the creature, and tried to attack with his bo' staff. Sadly his staff bent with the impact, and the creature took the Bird Boy's staff and ripped it in half.

"Robin! Get away from him you clorbag!" Starfire tackled the creature into the murky pier water.

"Azerath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven sent a powerful black energy punch right at the creature, soon after it resurfaced.

"It seems this creature is an android, and it's a real hard target!" Cyborg's canon started to glow a bright blue, and sent the creature flying into a wall. "Boyahh! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Starfire hugged Robin, and kissed him on the cheek. "We are victorious! See I told of it!" the Tamaran princess exclaimed.

"uhh, hehe" He flashed a small smile and blushed.

Little did the team know that when they were celebrating, the creature had vanished once again . They turned around and he was gone.

"Dude, he vanished!" Beast Boy exclaimed and he waved his arms frantically.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Robin growled and pushed Starfire off of him. Infuriated, he walked alone back to the tower.

"Robin? Shall I do the assistance?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg put his hand on Starfire's shoulder and said, "You'd better let him calm down, or he might blow a fuse." He rooled his eyes and started up the ignition in the T-car.

When they were driving back to the tower, Raven saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Terra.." She whispered. "Beast Boy was right…"

Watching from behind was none other than Terra herself, she could see the T-car disappear into the setting sun. She had caught the attention of Raven, a former frenemy of her's. She regretted all she said to Beast Boy; he really was her best friend. No one would replace him, not even her two closest friends Amber and Dionne could compare. The truth was Terra was reawakened after Trigon was defeated, but she had lost the ability to control earth. Thus, she decided to join Murakami and she's been happy ever since. That was until Beast Boy discovered her, and it nearly broke her heart to shoo away Beast Boy. But she knew they both had to move on, and if the team ever REALLY needed her she'd be there in a heartbeat.

"Hey girl! What are you staring at?" asked Dionne, who was an African American girl wearing a long pony tail.

"Let's head to Ben's already, my back is killing me!" Whined Amber, the girl with red hair, green eyes, and freckles.

"Okay! Okay! One minute!" The former heroine replied, and glanced over at her old Titan's communicator that had been hidden in her purse.


End file.
